1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle illumination assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle illumination assembly that includes a lighting fixture with an illumination layer and an overlaying proximity detection layer that are touch activated and controlled.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are typically provided with an interior light or interior lights that are controlled by mechanical switches.